1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing an imaging program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one method of automatic focus detection (AF) for a photography lens provided in an imaging apparatus, a contrast AF method is used. The contrast AF method is a method which calculates an AF evaluation value indicating a contrast value of a subject image formed by the imaging lens and controls the position of a focus lens so that the AF evaluation value will be a peak value.
In general, according to the contrast AF method, the influence of noise on the AF evaluation value increases and focusing accuracy deteriorates at the time of AF for a low-luminance subject. Thus, for example, a digital camera suggested in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-289870 decreases the frame rate of an image pickup device and thereby increases the exposure amount to inhibit the influence of noise on the AF evaluation value at the time of AF for a low-luminance subject.